There will be an investigation of possible changes in the structure of glycoproteins in the stromata of red cells of cystic fibrosis patients as a possible clue to the defect in pumping mechanism of cellular surfaces in these diseases. An investigation will also be conducted on the possible influence of the presence of sulfated glycoproteins in mucous secretion and their influence on physical properties of these secretions. An influence of possible vitamin A deficiency on the physical properties and chemical structures of glycoproteins of mucous secretions will be also studied.